el funeral de julieta
by laloquita.co
Summary: basado en el clasico de romeo y julieta propiedad de william shakespeare total y completamente OC menos del siglo que sigue siendo el mismo es una total y completa comedia que algunos consideraran cruel lo hice para una tarea espero les guste pues parece de la familia de los locos adams {primer fic juzguen mucho}T valoro mi cuenta one-shot


-Ya hemos vestido a la niña. Quién la bajará?

- Yo voy tía Elinor. Dije parándome de mi asiento y siguiendo a mi tía por las escaleras, lo cual sinceramente no recomiendo, ya que con los años se ha vuelto cada vez más lenta. Para empeorar la situación, siempre lleva una bufanda de plumas que parece salir del cuento de La Bella y la Bestia donde todo tiene vida propia, ese largo plumero siempre me da alergia y persistentemente se las arregla para tocarme la cara.  
- Aaahhh qué… Me decías algo tía?

-Si niño. Me dijo con amargura -Cuando piensas cargarla?

-Ah si claro tía, ya voy. Escuche las risas de mis primas al fondo.

Verán soy muy distraído, podrán notarlo porque subí las escaleras, atravesé el pasillo y entré al cuarto de mi difunta hermana, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Ay! Aún más locos que la madre, le dije a mi hermano que no se casara con esa lunática. Escuche murmurar a mi tía, tengo muy buen oído… Bueno cuando estoy pendiente.

Escuche un golpe, seguido de un grito de asco de mis primas gemelas, sumergido en mis pensamientos había levantado aquel cuerpo inerte y frio, en segundos la cabeza de Julieta daba contra la mesita de noche y ahora sangraba por la nariz.

-Niñas límpienlo! Ordenó con cara de repugnancia, la tia emplumada.

-Pero mamá es asqueroso. Se quejó Justina.

-Si mamá da nauseas. Acotó Dolores.

Si soy franco, no lo malentiendas no me llamo franco, sino Percival es una forma de hablar, en conclusión: no las soporto a ninguna de las tres, me alteran sus voces nasales y chillonas, su exceso de maquillaje me marea y sus joyas realmente me caen mal.

-MUCHACHITO! Me gritó.

-Eeeehhh…A si qué?

-Límpiala. Me dijo Elinor mientras me acercaba un pañuelo.

Haciendo malabares logre mi cometido y le deje la cara limpia a la difunta, salí del cuarto extremadamente rosado con Julita en brazos, tratando (con mucho éxito) de ignorar los murmullos del trio de plásticas. Cuando llegamos a bajo mi tío Ferdinad quien siempre esta ebrio, se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo sobre mi tío Stevan, él también es insoportable, asquerosamente rico y lo peor, esposo de mi tía Elinor, tirándole el vino encima.

-Ferdinand! Serás estúpido borracho malnacido. Mira lo q has hecho a mi ropa.

-Cariño será mejor que subas a cambiarte.

Porque tendrá que hablar tan fuerte, en especial cuando está parada a mi lado, mis pobres tímpanos.

-Estas son hip! Las mañanitas que cantaba el rey hip! Hip! David!

Si es de esos borrachos que se la pasan cantando.

-Antonio por favor acompaña a Ferd a su cuarto, será mejor que le dejemos allí. Mandó mi papá.

Ya van tres fuera, cuántos quedaran para cuando llegue el cura.

-¿Y ustedes porque tardaron tanto en bajar a mi hija? Dijo mi padre.

-Tuvimos un par de accidentes Fillip, dónde hay que dejarla.

-Ah... Sí, por aquí hijo.

Por fin, la deje en la cama que habían instalado en la sala, me duelen los brazos mi hermana será muy delgada pero pesa como vaca.

-Mirad mi hija es hermosa hasta muerta.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Gritó mi madre, que estaba tirada en una esquina.

-Vayaaaaaa hijo, que nuera más hermosa me has conseguido mira que tiene buenos pulmones. Gritó mi abuelo, el viejo no escucha muy bien así que habla gritado además, por algún motivo su mente se quedó varada en el momento en el que mi papá le iba a presentar a mi mamá, por lo q siempre está diciendo: hijo porque no me presentas a mi nuera, o que nuera me has conseguido y un montón de choradas de ese estilo.

- Cuándo nos iremos de aquí papá. Le dijo mi primo Octavian a mi tío Antonio, quien ya había bajado a diferencia de Stevan –Pronto, además yo quiero irme aún más que tú. Recuerda que ya me toco cargar con el borracho de Ferd.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –Volvió a gritar mi mamá.

-Entonces vámonos. Emitió Octavian.

-Si tienes razón no nos quedaremos más tiempo en este manicomio. Dijo saliendo junto a su hijo.

-Si Cuatro fuera.

-Vez hermano hice muy buen trabajo en embellecer a tu niña. Dijo de forma salamera mi tía.

-O no querida Elinor, mi hija hasta estando muerta es la fémina más hermosa de este lugar.

No van a empezar a pelear, me dije mientras me iba a la otra esquina de la habitación, la cual para mi mala suerte estaba ocupada por Justina y Dolores.

-Puf viste el vestido rojo seguro convenzo al tío de quedármelo.

-Y los peines revestidos en oro estos serán míos.

-Si todo lo va ser-Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras reían por lo bajo.

-A demás a quien se lo darían ¿

-Estas son hip las mañanitas que can hip taba el rey David a las hip hip.

-Ash alguien sáquelo de aquí-Dijo asqueado mi padre -Niñas serían tan amables.

-A que nosotras ¿

-Si ustedes.

-así este…ya vamos.

Cuando mi tía y mi padre volvieron a su discusión las gemelas que aun no realizaban su tarea se acercaron al abuelo.

-Tomas {Si no lo podemos decir abuelo porque se pone a gritar que es muy joven y blablablá} Ven aquí Ferdinand se siente mal serias tan amable de llevarlo a su cuarto¿

-A SI CLARO

-A y por la escalera norte.

-POR SU PUESTO

-Estas son las mañanita hip que hip-Dijo antes de ser sacado a rastras de la habitación y llevado por la escalera trasera.

Quien diría q el abuelo era tan fuerte y que las gemela tenían cerebro.

-Bien hermana vamos a ver que más hay en el cuarto de la muerta.

-Si vamos.

Cuatro adentro siete afuera.

KKLJKPase un rato sentado junto a mi madre quien seguía llorando e hipando {Por lo menos ya no grita} mientras pensaba en la mortalidad del cangrejo y escuchando a ratos decir a mi padre lo hermosa que es su hija y am i tía hacer comentarios sobre los objetos de la misma.

-Hay ya son las dos, voy a ver cómo les va a las niñas con Ferdinand.

-Si claro-Dijo mi padre distraídamente.

Din Don.

-Por fin llego el cura hijo despierta tu madre y busca a los demás.

Me pare cargue a mi madre quien roncaba como un oso y me encamine a las escaleras para no volver a bajar en el resto del día, después de todo nunca me lleve bien con mi hermana y si estábamos todos presentes espantaríamos al cura.

Cinco minutos después cuando el cura entro a la habitación

-Disculpe-Pregunto el religioso.

-Si ¿-Contesto el padre de la difunta

-Cuando llegan el resto de los familiares ¿Es que tengo velar a otra persona en unas horas.

-Pues vera…

FIN


End file.
